plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pinkgirl234/Archive 5
RE: Missed you TF? "Evaded chatban" WTF? What does that even mean?! Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Pi, (number, food, and plant) Outta context emoticons, and red. :3 01:28, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ---- Hey, would you like to be friends? --Happy-shroom (talk) 04:49, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi Pink! Yes, I am Dont let go, now Copper Freddy. Mind updating the link n your Friends List to my new account, or maybe it's redirect? Oh, and get rekt :^) :^) Copper Freddy (talk) 22:25, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Sorry for posting a second Message, but are you inactive or busy? I'm kinda worried about you. Copper Freddy (talk) 23:20, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't have any of these fancy world bubbles, so you gotta deal with this, also don't mind grammar, or anything really. If i say something you do not understand due to my grammar, just say it. Prefferably not on my talk page Okay, let's start. I'll divide this in two forms. The one of 2015, when i was harsh, was even worse at english, and didn't really give atention to other's opinions. Other, of " Who i am now ", as i have changed a lot of things, since October, 2015. I don't remember the exacty day, though. Past, 2015. Your chat tag, with that huge pony, it bugs me, a lot. My eyes. There, this is basically me until 2015 october Present, October 2015-Now and beyond I don't know how to explain this well. I'll try as much as i can. You are always so cheery, so happy, it's like nothing bad has ever happened in your life, that is good, however, it is a bit fishy. Even the happiest of happiest, do get sad with time. Do get upset with somethings, do get angry at things ocasionally. You're always " Sweet " In so many user's minds, like you're the last candy in the top kek package, while, i'll be honest, you never seem't to be as " Sweet " As they say. You're always doing the weaboo thing of saying " Senpai " To some higher staff, such as BN9. You're always acting like everything is alright 24/7, that you have never a single problem on your life, which is impossible, everyone, from the robber to the copper, from the peasant to the king gets problems. Now, don't think i'm depressed or anything, or even pessimist, i was on the past, nowadays i'm more neutral-happy, and optimistic Although, i'll say, i did more puns in the past than now. Also, this has NOTHING to do with the fact i basically lost rollback, but, i'm pretty sure, if you have something like 9 edits, and asked to be rollback, you would get it, why? Popularity. And bureaus, seem to really like you, for whatever reason. Do not take this as hate or anything, i'm just saying, that is a thing that definetly would happen, and i'm not the only one to think that. Don't take this as an offense, please. And well, this is it. This is what bugs me. Elemec (talk) 19:33, April 14, 2016 (UTC)Elemec Cont. No, nothing is wrong with my life atm, though, i did pass a really bad thing However, it was on 2015, around the time i stopped even entering chat, let's say, i'm not the most sociable person and my "bestest" friend ever stopped logging, and when logged talked for just a bit, that made me heavily sad, since, at the time i did not really act or live like a christian, so i barely prayed, or felt anything, always felt left out, useless, friendless, selfless. So, for a good chunk of time, i was pretty sad, very. I still did jokes, and all, but anyone that would talk with " Real " Me (Not the one that does jokes and bad memes on chat, the one that really is my personal side) Would notice, or not... That i wasn't happy. I won't go much in detail of this now, but, i recovered, started to really pray and read the Bible, i got new friends, i got more cheer, and most importantly, i actually got joy. We can leave that for other subject, now it is strictly about what bugs you in me. I kinda explained bad, i mean like this, it is very nice, that you are nice, and all, but, you always seem to be so overly nice, at least from what everyone says, that it seems you're hidding something, or that you were extremely upset, but preffer not to show. The tag, i said explicity, it was my old " 2015 personality " Or whatever you preffer to call it, i was childish, rude, harsh, and never really was happy until that one friend logged on skype/steam. It does not bother me anymore And really, i'm okay with you being nice, "Sweet" As other users call, even if i do not agree that you are as much as they say, that is about it that bugs me, the fact it seems you're hidding something, a feeling, a terrible time... Just like how i kinda did on this wiki, although, i said on chat i was not feeling very well about a friend. That is about it, peace. If you want to hear more about my story, well, you know, my talk page exists Have a nice day Chat Hey, sorry if the drawing bothered you, are you angry at this? Well, really, just sorry overall for the whole bugging thing, and the (second) drawing, really. I'll stop questioning your senpai stuff and all, for a few reasons, but really. Are you mad at me because of the drawing? Elemec (talk) 20:47, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, again? Hi, i know i've been sending more things on talk page than i normally do (3 in a row seems to be much for me) But really, i'm sorry, for every time i was harsh or rude, specially on threads, please, i'm not going to force you into forgiving me, or into being my friend, i just ask you, please, forgive me? (Leave a message in my talk page if i'm being annoying, and you want me to stop doing those) Please? Elemec (talk) 01:26, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for accept my friend request! By the way i make daily Q&A with plant! Got any request? I'll do them! And yeah, When will your story start! I'm so excited!!!!!!! SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 10:32, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Wait is your story a video? How can it had soundtrack? If it a video so reply me! SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 10:02, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Pinkgirl1234! Pink! Gotta reply this fast! What is a senpai? Can you tell me the ofical time that the story come? I need the story for this Summer i'll go to Phillipine! I'll had to take something to entertain! Also i think you are cool, cute and perfect! Love ya! SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 13:49, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I just kill a spider yesterday! LOL SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 03:55, May 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S this is just a joke message! Um.. hi! How can you in the chat have the extra thing name or whatever? By the way, Are you really alway active or just The status alway said active? If you know how to have an extra name thing, show me pls! SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 14:02, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Ordering a jukebox for my userpage from Pinklass.css Company Hey there Pinklass, Can you help me make a jukebox-like thing for my userpage, which allows you to choose from 3 songs?